


Cover for Me

by Eramia



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Forehead Kisses, POP/STARS Zine, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship, Sneakiness, Sneaking, Sneaking Around, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23547739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eramia/pseuds/Eramia
Summary: Ahri and Evelynn are the biggest names in new-and-upcoming solo artists, but the rivalry doesn’t end there. Cover after cover of each other’s songs has left their fans asking who did it better. But now that their agents surprised them with a duet, can they get these rivals to cooperate? Little do they know...they have a surprise of their own!
Relationships: Ahri/Evelynn (League of Legends)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87





	Cover for Me

_ This is just great _ .

Ahri knocked on the glass pane separating her from the producers in the recording studio. As soon as they clicked on the controls and gave her the signal to speak, a thumbs up, she asked, “How much longer is she going to make us wait?”

“She should be arriving any moment now,” they told her.

Ahri clicked her tongue in distaste. “Figures. I’d expect nothing less from the diva.”

“Err, please hold, Ms. Ahri,” and then her mic was turned off.

Half of the staff left the room suddenly, the diva’s producer and agent huddling together, ear to ear, trying to share a phone. As far as anyone knew, she’s never met this woman, at least not in person. She’s heard  _ of _ her, that’s what she told the tabloids. Her reputation precedes her for miles. She didn’t just earn the diva title, some say she forged it herself in the flames of hell and came out as “Queen Bitch”. That was what her fans liked about her: she seemed invincible. But other than that, the popstar claimed she knew nothing about her.

Except for her music.

Ahri was incredibly familiar with all of her singles. Her lyrics didn’t just make her appear untouchable, they made everyone else feel that way too. She supposed that’s what her fans liked about her own music as well, how powerful their songs make them seem. Neither of them have dropped any full albums and yet they are already two of the most anticipated up-and-coming solo artists of the year despite being so early in their career. However, as their agents are quick to point out, neither of them could have done it without the other.

As popular as their few songs were, their supposed rivalry was mentioned just as often. It started when Ahri’s agent suggested she do a cover of the diva’s song since their genre is so similar and it could be the start of a good partnership. But the fans decided they were too similar and after it was released, the big question on everyone’s minds was, “Who did it better?” After that, the competition between her and this other artist grew exponentially more intense. Every time one of them released a new single, the other was already waiting in the recording both, adding riffs, hitting higher notes, showing off their vocal abilities in the most extravagant way possible.

And the fans  _ ate it up _ .

Their agents especially enjoyed having their jobs essentially done for them. Every music drop was free publicity for either singer and both required little convincing to return to the studio for another cover. They were the perfect storm, constantly trending it seemed. That is, until their production labels decided to meet in private. Both knew that their singers were an absolute force to be reckoned with by themselves. But together? They could have the entire world wrapped around their little finger. So they struck a deal, convinced that this next drop was capable of bringing the music industry to its knees.

Now if only they could get these rivals to cooperate.

Ahri was only growing more impatient.

She motioned for the producer to turn on her mic again. “Anything?” she asked.

Before they could respond, Evelynn’s team came stumbling in through the doorway. Ahri heard them crying, “She’s here! Thank god, she’s here,” before her team left the controls. She watched them converse for a bit before all eyes were back on the doorway. In came the diva, sauntering as if the world were her runway, silent except for her stilettos clicking on the hardwood floor. Her face was completely unreadable. Her team went quiet, as if expecting a reaction of some sort when she approached, but she sashayed on by them without a glance.

Evelynn’s producer hurried to open the recording booth door for her. She kept her voice low as she thanked him. It was the most she’s said since she arrived.

“Evelynn,” Ahri greeted coldly.

“Hello, Ahri,” Evelynn sighed, playfully coy, “I didn’t think you’d show up.”

“I can say the same for you. You’re late.”

Evelynn hummed but didn’t respond, moving behind her respective microphone.

They heard a click from the controls and a staff member leaned into the mic. “Now that you’re both here, are you two ready to record? We’ll be doing a test run first.”

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” Evelynn replied.

“Don’t forget the lyrics,” Ahri told her.

“Hmm? Did you say something, Foxy?” She glanced at her partner over her glasses, expression still neutral if not slightly amused.

Ahri clicked her tongue in annoyance. “What, can’t pay attention to anything but yourself for longer than five seconds?”

The Diva scoffed, “And I thought I was the bitch around here.”

“Let’s just get this over with.”

They watched a staff member fumble at the controls, but then stop. Somebody poked their head in through the doorway of the recording studio and both of their teams shared uneasy glances before standing up and leaving. One of them clicked on the mic, said, “Er, technical difficulties. We’ll be right back,” then left hastily, leaving both singers at the recording booth in dismay.

Ahri’s ears folded back, tails waving restlessly. “Are they serious right now?”

“Incompetent,” Eve hissed under her breath. She turned and stormed out of the recording booth, letting the door slam shut behind her. Ahri watched her take a seat on the couch in the back, crossing one leg over another and resting her chin in her palm. Reluctantly, she followed and sat on the edge of the same couch, folding her arms and crossing her legs in a different direction. She left one cushion empty between them.

They were silent, except for the air conditioning whirring in the background. Ahri’s ears turned toward the door, like satellites looking for a signal.

“The coast is clear,” she said after a while.

“Oh, thank god.” Evelynn let her posture crumple forward, as if she had been tense, holding, waiting.

Ahri closed the space between them, putting a hand on Evelynn’s back. “How are you, my love?”

Evelynn sat up, letting Ahri’s arm slide around her waist. “I’m fine, gumiho.” She removed her glasses and placed them in her lap. “But I’d be better if they’d hurry up so we aren’t late for dinner.”

“I’m sure we’ll finish soon,” Ahri told her, leaning in to peck her cheek.

Evelynn’s lips curled into a thin, tired smile. “You did some good acting back there. I was almost worried you were actually mad at me.”

“Eve, I would never!” She squeezed her arm, bringing Evelynn closer to her side. “You know we planned this, right?”

She laughed, leaning her head onto Ahri’s shoulder. “I know that. But still.”

Ahri brushed away her bangs, letting her nails trail along Eve’s hairline. “I hope you know that I love you, even if I have to pretend that I don’t.”

“I know you do, baby.” Evelynn tilted her head to kiss Ahri’s neck, closing her eyes and allowing herself to get lost in her hair for a moment before pulling away. She almost felt cold after leaving her like that.

“Is something bothering you, Eve?”

For a moment she looked confused. “Not at all. Why would you ask?”

“Evelynn, you don’t have to act in front of me. Save that for the media.”

Evelynn shook her head, laughing. “Nothing is bothering me, gumiho,” she insisted, “Can we talk about this later?”

“Are you sure?”

She went quiet. “No, I’m not sure.”

“What’s the matter, Eve?”

Ahri could see the look in her eye, clouded, like Eve was searching for something she couldn’t see. “I think I want to kill the act,” she said slowly.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean this rivalry we’re supposed to be faking.”

“I thought you liked it,” Ahri said, “the drama, the publicity, the tabloids.”

“I did, for a while.” She sighed, looking away from Ahri’s gaze down at her glasses, reflecting the fluorescent white light in the studio. “Just look at us,” she said, “Two powerful women, pit against each other. Everyone thinks we only know each other through tabloids and music and hate each other with a passion.”

“Don’t forget the fans who aggressively ship ‘Ahrilynn’.”

“How could I forget? If only they knew we’re living their wildest dreams.”

Ahri laughed, pulling Evelynn back in. She nestled her head into the crook of her neck.

“Remember when we decided to fake this whole story just for the drama of it?” Evelynn asked her.

“I do. It was your idea. But you’re having second thoughts?”

“It’s just...What’s the point of performing onstage if it continues offstage too? What are we then?”

“It’s not like we really hate each other,” Ahri told her, “Or at least, I can vouch for one of us.”

“Oh, please, you know I love you.”

“I know, I just wanted to hear you say it.” Ahri began stroking Evelynn’s back, trailing up and down her spine to soothe her.

“I want to be able to flaunt you, baby,” Evelynn said.

Ahri laughed. “Like a ring?”

“No, like,” she paused to think, “I want to be honest. I want to say, ‘I am proud to know this woman and I love her’, at least one day in front of all our fans. And I want to have close friends and say I’m proud of them too. All this drama is so hard to live with sometimes.”

Ahri nodded and rested her cheek on Evelynn’s head. “Yeah. I think I understand how you feel.”

“Do you feel this way too?”

“Sometimes,” she said.

“We were young and wanted to rule the world,” Evelynn sighed, melancholic.

“We’re still young,” Ahri told her, “And we’re still gonna rule the world some day. One day I want to make a band, with you, me, and a couple of our closest friends, and we’re going to become the queens of the pop.”

“Oh, Ahri,” Evelynn sighed, “That sounds amazing.” She lifted her head and matched Ahri’s gaze, golden eyes staring into a pair just like hers. “One day,” she repeated.

“One day,” Ahri told her and slid her hands into Evelynn’s, leaning in to kiss her, locking lips together. And for a moment, they felt warm and forgot all about the too-cold recording booth, their agents, and the rest of the world who looked up to them. But then Ahri’s ears twitched and the spell was broken.

“They’re coming back,” she said, meeting Evelynn’s worried gaze.

“I’ll be waiting for dinner afterwards, my love.”

Ahri kissed her once more, briefly, before pulling away. “Cover for me, darling,” she told her, laughing as she mimicked Evelynn’s accent.

The diva rose from the couch and delicately set her glasses on the bridge of her nose with a knowing smile on her face. “Anything for you, my dear.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!~ <3
> 
> This was a part of that K/DA zine I was in a while ago: POP/STARS! Seeing the world stuck in quarantine due to the pandemic, I've decided to publish one of my zine pieces per day to help keep everyone busy while we're all at home!


End file.
